Will I Ever Fly?
by Alexriolover95
Summary: On Scootaloo's first day of being an official member of the Wonderbolts team, Rainbow Dash remembers a day many years ago when Scoot was just a small filly, unable to fly and feeling very depressed, asking the question... "Will I Ever Fly?"


**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So a couple of days ago on the Drawfriend Stuff post on EQD had a picture that gave me this idea!**

 **It's called "Rainbow Dash Comforting Scootaloo" by Joakaha and well you can see it for yourself, (For the picture is the cover image) but seeing that kind of picture always breaks my heart a little. Those of you who know me, know I'm a big fan of wanting Scootaloo to one day finally fly on her own without any help. And I believe that one day she will!**

 **Anyway, I don't want to give away more, so lets get to it!**

* * *

It was a clear, bright day at the Wonderbolts training academy and it was good that it was, because today a new member of the Wonderbolts team was being included. Somepony who practiced tirelessly, sometimes during the night when nopony was around, somepony who once couldn't fly at all, but now could fly circles around in the sky. Somepony who had a lucky big sister to not only help train her, but encourage her when no pony else would.

Her name was Scootaloo and she was looking froward to this day for many years and now it was becoming a reality. She got up bright and early, dressed in her new Wonderbolts uniform that was given to her last night, putting it on, she looked at herself in the mirror, a big smile on her face. However, it was time to move on as she walked out of the recruit barracks for the last time, opening the front door for the sunlight to come in.

As Scootaloo's vision adjusted, she saw the Wonderbolts leader and the pony who encouraged her, her big sister, Rainbow Dash, waiting for her. Rainbow Dash holding onto Scootaloo's flying goggles, the final thing Scootaloo needed

"Well squirt, today's your first official day as a Wonderbolt, how do you feel?" Rainbow asked.

"Actually quite nervous, I still can't believe it." Scootaloo blushed.

"Well believe it, because it's true, you earned it." Rainbow holding out Scootaloo's goggles for her to take.

"Permission to share a hug?" Scootaloo asked, but knowing the answer would be "Yes".

"Like you need to ask." Rainbow smiled as the two shared a heartwarming hug.

"Thanks for everything Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo began to shed a few tears.

"You're welcome kid." Rainbow replied as they broke the hug. "Now, the rest of the team got an early start today, get up there and show them what you can do." Rainbow said with a little louder voice.

"Yes ma'am." Scootaloo saluted before starting to go.

"And remember rule number one…" Rainbow started, but Scootaloo finished for her.

"I know, look both ways before crossing the runway." Scootaloo smiled while rolling her eyes.

"Couldn't have said it better." Rainbow replied as Scootaloo went to join the rest of the team for practice, flying alongside the rest of the team as she flew with precision and speed.

As Rainbow was watching from below, of course being the leader of the Wonderbolts and checking for anyone lagging behind, watching Scootaloo flying with her Wonderbolts uniform on, made Rainbow remind her of a certain day in the past…

 **Many Years Ago…**

It was nighttime, Luna's beautiful moon lighting up the sky as Rainbow Dash was sleeping in her bedroom in her house, snoring mightily. She was sleeping so peacefully that she at first was confused by the sudden knocking on her front door.

"Huh?" Rainbow said sleepily as she stood up in bed, her eyes half closed as she looked around. "Tank is that you?"

The knocking came again and Rainbow now realized it was her front door and somepony wanted to see her for some reason during the middle of the night. Yawning and stretching herself, Rainbow got out of bed, trotting to her front door, the knocking continuing, getting louder and more demanding.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Rainbow said, a bit annoyed, only that changed as Rainbow finally opened her door to see Scootaloo and not only that, but she looked like she was crying. "Squirt, what's wrong, did something happen?" Rainbow now fully concerned.

"Can I just come inside and then we can talk?" Scootaloo asked, her voice all broken sounding.

"Of course." Rainbow stepping aside and leaving the door open for Scootaloo to come inside. "Lets sit down on my bed and we can talk."

Rainbow led Scootaloo back to her bedroom, Rainbow getting on, Scootaloo not so sure, but Rainbow patted a hoof onto her bed for Scootaloo to come. With some hesitation, Scootaloo sat down as Rainbow put her big sister mode on.

"Now, tell me, what's wrong?" Rainbow said with care in her voice.

"I finally went to the young flight school like you encouraged me to, but when I got there, the teacher was surprised I came alone and not having flown to the school myself, I took a hot air balloon ride there." Scootaloo started, Rainbow listening with both eyes and ears on Scoot. "The teacher told me she couldn't teach me if I couldn't at least hang in the air for a minute, I kept trying and trying, but fell down after only a few seconds. The other colts and fillies then kept calling me names, like chicken and saying that my wings were fake and I was really just an Earth pony wanting to be a pegasus."

"But you didn't leave, did you?" Rainbow asked.

"I did, I couldn't take it anymore, and I couldn't sleep because all the teasing was going through my head." Scootaloo answered with shame clear in her voice. "I'm a failure Rainbow Dash and always will be, especially to you."

Those words really touched Rainbow, ever since taking the little Pegasus filly under her wing, Rainbow loved having Scootaloo around more and helping to guide her. For Scootaloo to think she was a failure to Rainbow touched a spot in Rainbow's heart that no pony else touched. As Scootaloo just couldn't talk anymore and now was just crying, Rainbow wrapped one of her wings around the little filly.

"Look Scoot, you're not a failure, especially to me, I love having you like a little sister to me, I don't regret a single moment spent with you." Rainbow started. "I'm sorry this happened to you, but I can promise you that you don't have to go back if you don't want to."

"You mean it?" Scootaloo asked, trying to wipe away her tears, Rainbow helping her.

"I do." Rainbow smiled as Scootaloo then hug Rainbow, Rainbow pushing Scoot closer to her with her wing wrapped around the little filly.

"Rainbow?" Scootaloo spoke up.

"Yes squirt?" Rainbow replied.

"Will I ever fly?" Scootaloo asked.

"Of course you will, I know that one day you will be able to fly on your own without any help." Rainbow said with determination and encouragement. "Tell you what, since the flight school wouldn't teach you, I will and before you know it you'll become a Wonderbolt."

 **Back to the Present…**

"You'll become a Wonderbolt…" Rainbow repeated in a very soft whisper as a tear of liquid pride rolled down from her eye.

Quickly wiping it away, Rainbow turned her attention back to the Wonderbolts team doing their practice, watching Scootaloo as she flew alongside the other members of the team, keeping pace with them and staying in formation. The once lost and heartbroken little filly was now a grown up young mare with confidence and strength as she displayed the many years of hard work leading up to this day.

Rainbow couldn't be more prouder as she took pride in what not only her coaching, but her ability as a big sister to help Scootaloo and encourage her to pursue her goal, accomplished. And now Scootaloo was a full on Wonderbolt member and could be an inspiring role model for little Pegasus fillies who are struggling, just as she struggled herself.

As the day began to end, the Wonderbolts, tired after a long day, returned to their barracks, Rainbow meeting a Scootaloo that was just as tired as the rest of the team, but still full of spirit.

"Great job today squirt, keep it up." Rainbow told Scootaloo.

"Thank you ma'am." Scootaloo said, at attention.

"You know you don't have to do that." Rainbow rolling her eyes.

"I know, I'm just teasing you Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo chuckled, Rainbow chuckling back.

"Well, get some sleep, you need every bit of energy if you're going to be a Wonderbolt." Rainbow told Scootaloo.

"Yes ma'am." Scootaloo winking an eye at Rainbow before going to her bed and getting some much needed sleep.

And so the filly who once asked the question, "Will I Ever Fly?", began her new life as the newest member of the Wonderbolts.

* * *

 **Writing this was a bit tough because I could feel the tears almost start to come out myself!**

 **And you know the phrase "A picture is worth a thousand words"? Well I think I did Joakaha's drawing justice!**

 **And with that…**

 **See everycreature later!**


End file.
